Sebastian Allender
Sebastian Allender is one of the graduate students of the Aquacorde City Pokémon Academy and a main character of Z: A Kalos Journey. He is written by LinearAxel. Background Sebastian was the first born son of a very traditional home in Fuchsia city, as such, he was meant to succeed his father as a battle hardened ninja. These plans quickly fell through, however, as the boy was born with several health defects, including asthma, anemia, and chronic shoulder instability, which made any strenuous physical activity difficult, and perhaps dangerous. Shortly after Sebastian turned ten, his mother became pregnant with another child. While Sebastian never spoke of it, he convinced himself this was his father's way of giving up on him, and hoping this second child came out less of a "mistake." When Sebastian was fifteen, his father began to go inexplicably blind. Believing the stress of having such a disgrace for a first born son was somehow linked to this sudden illness, Sebastian enrolled in the Aquacorde Academy in Kalos. Personality Sebastian is calm and soft spoken. In the face of new people he comes across anxious, as well as awkward, often stuttering and taking uncertain pauses between his words. Physical Appearance At a glance, Sebastian can easily be mistaken for a woman: He lacks muscle tone and his features are meekly defined at best. His long hair and feminine dress style do not help this situation. At 5’10 Sebastian is a healthy height for a male his age, though his lack of muscle tone and pale skin make him look anything but healthy. He usually wears his hair in a high ponytail, with several strands that refuse to be tamed and slip out of the hold. Sebastian smiles often, though some would describe it as a tired smile. His violet eyes are noted as having a peaceful look about them. Sebastian’s clothing style reflects his original home of Fuchsia city, his style taking on a more ‘Eastern’ appearance; however, this is subject to change once he sees what kind of styles the fashionable Kalos has to offer. He prefers tighter fitting clothes, and dresses predominately in darker colors: Mostly black and purple. As of the Lumiose City Arc, Sebastian's hair has been dyed red. The Journey Pokémon On-Hand Selkie (Female, Blaze, Bold) '- Selkie is Sebastian's starter pokémon, receiving her from Professor Sycamore upon graduating the Aquacorde Pokémon Academy. Selkie serves as a foil to Sebastian, being incredibly outgoing and friendly. She has a strong desire to establish a friendship with every trainer and Pokemon she comes across, as well as a desire to help Sebastian make more friends. Despite the uncomfortable situations this often puts Sebastian in, the two have a very strong bond and a close friendship. She evolved into Braixen in order to protect Dylan from a rampaging Steelix. '''Svana (Female, Hydration, Sassy) '- Svana first appeared in Route 2, where she was practicing diving into the river. Upon failing the dive, she became agitated, and attacked Selkie, who encouraged her to try again. Svana loves to perform, and can often be seen dancing when she is released from her Pokeball. It is her desire to perform that inspired Sebastian to join the Parfum Palace contest. She evolved into Swanna during a battle with Team Cinder's cloned Gyarados. 'Hakkai (Male, Regenerator, Adament) '- Hakkai was first seen in Santalune City, stealing food from a local bakery. Sebastian soon learned that the Mienfoo's mother was killed days before, and the Mienfoo had no idea how to take care of itself in the wild. Hakkai has a habit of bursting out of his Pokeball unannounced, and a strong desire to battle every fighting type Pokemon he sees. 'Fiore (Male, Natural Cure, Mild) '- Fiore was first seen on Route 4, fleeing from a group of Pikipek. He was saved by Sebastian and Dylan. After the battle, he followed Sebastian through the route and asked to join his team. Fiore can usually be seen disguising himself as a flower crown, perched atop Sebastian, or one of his other Pokemon. 'Ukyou (Female, Curse Body, Gentle) '- Ukyou first appeared in a Hidden Grotto that appeared on Route 5. She was captured by Sebastian, with the help of Coul Remson, in hopes that she could lead them to Celebi, who was rumored to have created the Grotto. She spent a short time in Sebastian's mother's research lab before returning to the team. She evolved into Froslass after Sebastian traded his Dusk Stone to Chris Rodriguez for a Dawn Stone. Even as a Snorunt, Ukyou was often seen yearning to be closer to Ghost Types. As a Froslass she often goes out of her way to locate other Ghosts. '''Fay'lene (Female, Vital Spirit, Brave) Fay'lene first appeared on the outskirts of Cyllage City. She was sleeping under the cover of a rose bush, before being awakened by the sound of Sebastian's violin. The sound of the instrument appeals to her, and she crawls out to listen. Upon seeing her, Sebastian is reminded of a story he read as a child, in which a girl named Fay'lene is raised by Lycanrocs in a forest called The Rose Woods. The Rockruff howls along to Sebastian's music, then sits with him while he tells her more about the childhood story. Sebastian gives the Rockruff the nickname Fay'lene and asks if she would like to join his journey, to which she happily agrees. In Fuchsia 'Koroku (Male, Tinted Lens, Timid) '- Koroku was first seen as a Burmy during the Santalune Forest fire. He was trapped atop a burning tree when Sebastian heard him screaming for help. Unable to scale the burning tree, Sebastian threw a Pokeball to remove him from the burning tree. He later evolved into Mothim during a battle with Victoria's Glameow. As a Burmy he was frequently seen clutching onto Sebastian's arm, and as a Mothim he can often be seen perched atop his head. After the events of Parfum Palace, Koroku developed a sever case of PTSD, which caused him to freeze in battle. Sebastian sends him to his mother's lab in Fuchsia City for treatment. Pokemon in Reserve 'Chance (Male, Fur Coat, Rash) '- Chance was first seen in Lumiose City, where he stole a Castilla Cone Sebastian was handing to Lillie. Both trainers took note of the bloody paw prints he left behind, and began pursuing him through the city. Furfrou was hit by a taxi as he ran across the road, and was placed in Sebastian's Pokeball to keep him alive. At the Pokemon Center, a nurse informed Sebastian that this Furfrou had been mistreated, and then released, by its former trainer, which explained his distrust of humans. After a rock slide on Route 8, Chance helps Sebastian, along with Robin Morris, track down a missing boy and his mother, who were trapped under the rocks. Chance, to Sebastian's surprise, remained by the boy, Richie's, side and comforted him while he was treated by the Ranger's medical team. Later, when Sebastian reaches Cyllage City, he learns that Richie and his mother were transferred to the Cyllage hospital. Seeing how happy they are to see one another, Sebastian asked Richie to look after Chance while he continued his journey. Temporary Pokémon 'Drew's Eevee (Nebula) '- Nebula temporarily joins Sebastian's team in stage 7, after being separated from her trainer, Drew Tucker. Despite her untrusting nature, she slowly begins to build a friendship with Sebastian and his Furfrou, Chance, as they traveled together. Relationships Dylan Graham Christopher Rodriguez Drew Tucker Jackson Crane Avril Morris Laurent Hessel Alice Rask Peri Wallance Trivia Category:Characters Category:Aquacorde Graduates Category:Male Characters